ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Now Freaks Out
This is the 17th episode of Sonorosian Adventures Picking up right from the last episode with Azmuth dead and Sound Wave in space.Gwen is now freaking out wondering what is going to happen to the Earth.Atomix tries to comfort her,but she just ends up yelling at him and making Kevin take her home.Atomix then flies off into space to look for Sound Wave.Paradox however stops Atomix and tells him that Sound Wave will be back.Atomix agrees and says he has no where to stay since they have been travling and staying at Gwen's house.Paradox tells him to go build a base in the desert outside of Belwood.The shot then zooms over to Sound Wave in space as Silver Goo and he is seen crashing onto the planet Vulpin.Sound Wave reverts back to himself and goes to look around the planet.All is quiet untill he is attack by an Ultimate Vulpimancer who claws the Coretrix.Thus unlocking Wildmutt for Sound Wave and transforming him straight into him.The Ultimate Vulpimancers back off since they see another Vulpimancer.Then Sound Wave reverts and starts to look for a way off of Vulpin.Back on Earth Atomix is seen building a base for him and Sound Wave.The outside is blue with golden borders.The scene then heads over to Gwen who is freaking out and goes full Anodite again.She then heads out of the window and starts to destroy her neighborhood.Back on Vulpin Sound Wave encounters more Vulpimancers.He tries to go Wildmutt, but turns into The Mystery instead.He hits the Vulpimancers with his gigantic question mark arm staffs.Sound Wave then finds out that The Mystery's power for the transformation is super speed, so Sound Wave moves away quickly and reverts.Back on Earth again Gwen is terrorizing the town again and destroying everything.Kevin manages to grab hold of her and kiss her.She then turns back to normal and faints.Atomix finishes the outside of the base in the desert.Then Paradox tells him Sound Wave would be back in three minutes.Meanwhile on Vulpin Sound Wave wants to escape, so he goes NRG and builds a ship out of the rocks on Vulpin and part of his suit(which regenerates).Then Sound Wave goes ThunderBlast and gives it electric power.Back as Sound Wave again he gets into it and flies of to Earth.Atomix says to Paradox only 30 seconds left you may be wrong.Then Sound Wave comes out of the sky and hits the ground 30 seconds later. Notes *This was originally supposed to be a Season 4 episode *Atomix starts to build a base in the Belwood Desert *Sound Wave lands on Vulpin *Sound Wave unlocks and becomes Wildmutt for the 1st time *Gwen goes full Anodite for the 2nd episode in a row *Villgax was originally supposed to be in the episode, but was not *This is a 40 minute special *Atomix completes the exterior of the Base Characters Sound Wave Atomix Gwen Kevin Paradox Villians Ultimate Vulpimancer Gwen (Anodite) Aliens Used Silver Goo Wildmutt The Mystery (selected alien was Wildmutt) Category:Episodes Category:Sonorosian Adventures Episodes Category:Sonorosian Adventures